New and True
by kaylagirl1572
Summary: What happens after Edward leaves and her world turns upside down. She has to become strong to protect herself and the people around her. Betrayed by the people she loves, is everything it seems? Heartbreak and death are the only beginning for Isabella Swan. I do not own anything besides my own characters. Everything goes to Stephenie Meyer. I hope you enjoy! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella! Bella can you hear me?" I faintly heard someone calling my name. I tried to open my eyes but when I did a bright light blinded me.

"Gah!" I gasped and squinted my eyes trying to find the person speaking to me.

"Oh my god Bella, are you alright?" I turned my head and saw Charlie, my dad, sitting in an ugly blue chair next to me. He looked scruffy and tired, like he hadn't eaten or slept for a few days. I observed the room and noted that I was in the hospital. My chest felt heavy and my head pounded. I touched the top of my head and winced, I guess I fell again. I may be really smart but when it comes to balancing I have the worst luck.

"My head kind of hurts but I don't think anything's broken." I tested my limbs as I said this. He sighed, relieved I'm sure, I am always getting hurt it seems.

"Bella hunny why were you in the woods? You hate hiking, you basically hate the outdoors."

"I was in the woods…?" And that's when it hit me. I shot straight up and glanced around the room frantically.

"Edward! Where is Edward dad? He's gone! Please tell me he's not gone!" I looked at my father who didn't say a word. He just stared at me until I cried. The man I loved was gone, he didn't want me anymore, and neither did his family. I cried in my father's arms for what seemed like the first time in my life.

**Three Months Later**

I wondered the Forks high school halls with my ear buds in. Now a days I don't even listen to music anymore, it reminded me to much of him, it was just an excuse not to talk to people. I sat at my usual table with Jessica, laying my head on my hand I toned out the people around me. The conversation between Jessica and Mike was boring to me. Where was he? Does he even miss me? I felt a twinge in my chest. I missed Edward so much, what was the point of living, of going on when the one person you loved disappeared.

"Bella! I'm so glad you sat with us today!" Angela smiled at me as she sat down next to me. Eric followed close behind her. The fact that those two started dating made me smile.

"I felt social today I guess"

"Well are you two going to the party tomorrow? Please say yes! It's been forever since you went out with us. You can bring Jacob! And some of his friends we met if it will make you feel better." Jessica pleaded with her eyes.

"Maybe" Angela said to Jessica and then turned to me "or we can stay at my house and watch movies" She finished under her breath. I smiled at her, she just understood me. I winked at her, accepting her proposal.

"Be there at 6!" She waved as she walked away, Erik following behind her. Well I guess it's time for another class. Entering my English classroom I noticed a rather unpleasant sight.

"Well hello beautiful! Will you look at this! You get to sit next to the king today!" Anthony smiled at me patting the chair next to him. I inwardly groaned. His obnoxious blonde hair swung into his black eyes. Okay they weren't completely black there was some brown somewhere in his soulless eyes, but to me, they are black. Him and his goon wannabes have been bugging me since HE left.

"Bella you know you totally want to sit next to me!" Angela shouted across the room while shoving Eric out of the seat next to her. "Sisters before misters" She winked at Eric while he just rolled his eyes smiling. Anthony was going to say something but Eric just gave him a look. God I love these two people so much. I blinked my eyelashes at Eric.

"My hero!" He rolled his eyes again. "No but really thanks guys; I didn't want to deal with that."

"Don't thank us yet Mike is my partner." He smiled evilly in my direction as Mike strolled into the classroom.

"Well shit. At least he isn't Anthony." We stopped talking when the teacher called attention. The rest of the school day went by rather fast, soon I found myself waving goodbye to Eric and Angela and returning to my beloved truck. I drove to the Ron's Super Market, which seemed to be the only super market in Forks, and jumped out of my truck. I stepped into the store and saw a flash of red, my heart started beating.


	2. Chapter 2, A Not So Lame Party, Pt 1

The Tragedy of Forks Pt 1

Welcome to Chapter two!

I don't own anything, story and characters are Stephenie Meyers!

I saw a flash or red and my heart started beating loudly. I turned the corner and came face to face with someone I really didn't want to see.

"Well hello Bella" Lauren sneered at me. I sighed in relief. Giving the best smile I could manage I responded.

"Oh it's just you. How are you?"

"Excuse me? Just me? Who were you expecting it to be? I am very important you know!" Wow if looks could kill. Well if they could I would probably a mass murder, starting with he whom shall not be names and I wasn't referring to Harry Potter. I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a good excuse to exit this one way conversation.

"Are you even listening to me Bella? God this is why Edward left you!" My head snapped up when she said his name. It felt like someone was squeezing my heart and stealing the oxygen in my lungs. I couldn't respond, I just looked at her.

"Hmmph can't even respond huh? Your no fun when Angela isn't around. You can't protect yourself at all." She stalked away from me and I hung my head. Why was I so unable to do anything? Why was I so pathetic? So stuck on one person? I shook my head. Angela was right if I keep thinking like this I will only go back into that depression. I looked at my list of things I needed to buy and went shopping. I gathered what I needed and went to check out.

"Bella! The chief's daughter? Long time no see young lady!" Ron the store owner smiled widely at me when I approached the counter. I smiled in return. I loved this man, he was one of the kindest people I knew.

"Ron it's only been two days." I laughed slightly. He was a big guy with short black hair; he knew everyone in Forks and was the best gossip. He was also looking out for any of the Cullens for me since he had family all over the United States. He had sent pictures and often called asking if anyone has seen them. Another reason I loved this man, he was like anther father to me. His wife was fantastic as well; she was a stable mother that I needed at times. She helped me get through those first three months.

"Two days is to long young lady. I heard you are going to a party tomorrow!" He winked at me. "It will be good for you to go out."

"A party means you have to have the right dress to attend! And haven't I got the perfect thing for you!" Maria, Ron's wife, came rushing from the back of the store with a box in hand.

"Nooo Maria!" I groaned. She smile and placed the box in my hands. She opened the top and took out a dark green dress that would go down to my knees and didn't leave much to imagine in the cleavage area. It was beautiful.

"I made it just for you, I made it green since I know you hate blues no a days. I will hear no buts! You will take the dress, even if you don't go to the party." She packed up the dress carefully, in a way I could never imitate, and lightly chucked it at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Maria." I looked at my watch and gasped. I paid for my groceries and said my goodbyes. I lugged my items to the car. I was struggling to carry everything.

"Miss May I assist you?"

"Oh no its fine" My voice cut out when I looked up at the man before me. "Laurent?"

"Hello Bella. I am pleased that you remembered me." He grabbed my heavy bags easily and placed them in my truck. "Listen to me carefully; you need to leave Forks immediately. Victoria made a huge mistake. I can't go into details here but please you must leave. If they catch you the vampire world could become unstable."

"First of all why the hell should I trust you? Didn't you try to eat me and then escape from Jacob and them? Also I will not leave my family! What is going to happen?" I shouted at him.

"Bella! Please!" he grabbed my arms shook me a little. "You don't understand, they know about you and you need to leave. Come with me please or leave on your own but you need to go somewhere safe. I am trying to find the Cullens but they disappeared." I shoved past him and got into my truck. I glared at him. "

"The Cullens are gone and never coming back. Danger? I don't see anything but you. I wont believe you until I see it for myself!" I drove away. I looked back in my mirror to see a terrified Laurent running away. I had a bad feeling in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3, A Not So Lame Party Pt 2

Okay maybe I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me and ignore the vampire that was terrified and trying to warn me of danger. But you know after almost being eaten by him I think my choice was validated. However, now I was slightly paranoid. I mean there is not much for vampires to be afraid of right? The only fear I have seen is that man when James attacked me and James as he was dying. I haven't had much experience with fear when it came to vampires so note to self, next time listen. It was probably too late to turn back and find Laurent so I continued driving home. What did he mean by they know? Who are they? Dammit why did this have to happen now? I am just now getting over this vampire stuff! I swung into my driveway and unloaded the heavy bags and waddled my way into the kitchen. Charlie, I mean dad, was there attempting to cook something.

"Dad please stop I will make you something." I rolled my eyes as I started putting the food away.

"You know I lived by myself for years before you came to live with me! I can take care of myself." He grumbled under his breath about how to turn the stove on. I rolled my eyes again and threw his cell phone at him.

"Order something I have to get ready."

"Ready? For what?" he looked at me raising his eyebrow.

"I am going to a party at Jessica's dad. I'm going with Angela."

"Oh, okay just be back before ten." He just accepted my statement and walked out of the room. I love my dad he is just like me about talking to people. I messaged Angela about wanting to go to the party instead since now I have this amazing dress. I wasn't one for dresses but Maria had made it for me so I kind of have to wear it. Besides she didn't say I couldn't pack some extra clothes to change into half way through the party. I received a reply from Angela; she agreed to the party and decided I would sleep over after it. Now I just had to get ready and head over. Somehow I felt like this would be a long night. I left a note on the fridge about sleeping over and bolted out of the house.

A few hours later

"Bella you look adorable let's go already!" Angela shouted at me from outside of her small compact bathroom. I had come to know her home like the back of my hand these last few months and honestly at this point I don't know what I would ever do without her. Eric as well to be honest he was always making sure I was okay and keeping the bullies, mainly Anthony, away from me. I finished up putting on my dress and slung my black bag over my shoulder. Opening the door I was assaulted with a flash of light and a smiling Eric.

"School Paper! The title? New girl Bella Swan goes to a party!" He throws me a huge smiles and wags his eyebrows at me.

"Eric!" I shouted still slightly blind from the flash.

"Eric she is not even a new student anymore" I could hear her trying to suppress her laughter. Traitor. "Besides if that's the thing that gets people to read your paper you are not doing a very good job" she winked at me and ran downstairs with Eric and I close behind her. We all piled into my truck and drove our way to Jessica's house which seemed like forever since I was terrible at directions. To be honest I was kind of excited. Listening to Angela and Eric laugh and being around people again was kind of nice. Maybe after a while I could even say his name again.

"Were here Bella!" Angela shouted in my ear and grinned at me, to which I sent back. We piled out of my truck and then it dawned on me. I have never been to a party before. Also a few hours before a vampire told me someone was after me. Now I am terrified.

"Relax Bella it's just a party, I will stick by you okay?" Angela encouraged me and I nodded. I should have brought Jacob! Told him about what happened! Why didn't I think of this? Oh that's right Bella you and your wolf best friend got into a fight and his friend tried to kill you. Wow I am a walking magnet of destruction. I inwardly cursed myself as I followed Eric and Angela inside.

"Guys you made it!" A very hyper Jessica approached our trio and hugged us. I could smell a faint scent of liquor. Oh good it was going to be one of these parties. I saw both Angela and Eric cringe when Jessica's breathe caught their noses. Jessica continued talking but I tuned her out. After about ten minutes I figured it would be polite to tune back in and I caught the end of the conversation.

"Yea like I'm pretty sure Mike likes me! I am going to ask him to dance now!" She skipped away and I looked at Angela for clarification on what I missed.

"Basically she hinted at how Mike was hers and you were to stay away." Eric laughed and I rolled my eyes. "You know if you keep doing that your eyes are going to get stuck in the back of your head." Angela warned me.

"So? Wont you still love me?" I teased her. Eric laughed and the two of us just rolled our eyes at her while she pouted. We decided to explore the party.


	4. Chapter 4, A Not So Lame Party, Pt 3

The place was filled with the stench of desperation and alcohol. Like I get this is a party but this was too much. Glancing around the room I saw a Jessica pretty much wrapping herself around Mike who looked very disturbed and a bit drunk in my opinion. The room was filled with noisy teenagers and none of them looked interesting to talk to. I followed Eric and Angela to the windows and observed my surroundings. Jessica's house was rather large compared to the house I shared with Charlie. It had dark brown wooden walls, which I found surprising since she was always so damn happy, the room has a two black couches that were centered in the room and a white shaggy carpet perfectly placed in between the couches. The room seemed very fancy like nothing could be out of place. I noticed that some of the tables has a thin coat of dust on them so I guessed that this room was only used for "special occasions"

"It happened one time!" I tuned into Eric and Angela's conversation just as he was making fun of Angela's poor balancing skills. A small smile formed as I jumped to Angela's defense.

"Aren't you the one who fell down the stairs at school because you were trying to get a picture of the school's pet rabbit who escaped?"

"In my defense I was focused more on the rabbit then stairs! At least I don't trip over my own feet" he directed that sentence to me with a huge smirk on his face. I dramatically clutched my heart and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bella!" The three of us groaned as Mike finally saw us. Jessica shot daggers in my direction as I tried to hide behind Eric. It's been almost two years Mike wouldn't he have gotten the clue I wasn't interested? Nope.

"You actually came! I know you said you would but you're here! You're really here!" Mike came bounding over to us and I smiled politely while edging Eric in between us. Eric shot me a knowing look and a huge smile. I looked at him in horror. Don't you do it! I thought to myself.

"Oh Angela I could really use a drink what about you?" He smiled at me and winked. Traitor! I glared at him, he rolled his eyes. "Oh Bella forgot you were there! Want to get a drink with us?" You crafty devil!

"I would love something! We will see you around Mike!" I put on my best smile and trotted after Angela and Eric. I looked to Eric "I thought you were going to leave me!" I pouted and turned away.

"Leave you?" he asked dramatically "leave my best friend in the whole wide world besides Angela? I would never!" he chuckled to himself and I glared.

"Alright children what do you want to drink?" Angela nudged both of us in the direction of the drinks which apparently was all alcohol.

"Pass" Eric and I said in together. Angela agreed and just started another conversation with some people around us. I had been in Forks for nearly two years and I barely knew anybody. It certainly didn't help the fact that I locked myself in my room for like five months after spending a year with the out casted vampire clan. Forks is definitely an interesting place. Oh and werewolves, can't forget about the werewolves. Eric stated he had to use the restroom so Angela and I voted to observe the party from afar. We headed to three large glass windows away from everyone. Angela pulled out her trusty book, which she carries EVERYWHERE, and put in my silent headphones and looked out the window. The thing I loved about Angela was that she never questioned my needed space and loved her independent time just as much as I did. Don't get me wrong I loved spending time with people, even more before getting involved with **that **person but I needed some time to myself, a lot. I looked at Angela and without looking up handed me another book she was carrying, bless her. Without even looking at the cover I opened it and pretended to read. When I settled myself into the window sill I felt as though someone was staring at me. I looked around the room filled with people and didn't see anyone staring back at me. I turned towards the window and say him. A very pale man stood across the street staring. He seemed rather scrawny and his blonde hair seemed to gleam as the sun was starting to set. He wore a ripped pair of jeans and an orange sweatshirt of all things. I frowned at him, he smiled. I shivered as I felt chills run down my back. He didn't look like much of a threat but I sensed danger. Angela who I guess felt my attention shift looked out the window.

"Who is he?" She looked at me questioning.

"I don't know." I never broke eye contact with the man. Two cups were placed onto the window sill next to us. I broke contact to see who had placed them. Eric smiled down at Angela and I.

"Good news guys I found some water!" He gestured to the two cups rather proud. Angela congratulated him and I looked back out the window. The man was gone.


End file.
